Old Friends
by TexGleek15
Summary: What if Henry recognized Danielle in the Courtyard and when she threw those apples? Here is my version of the story
1. Chapter 1

**What if Henry knew Danielle before the movie happened and recognized her when she rescued Maurice when she threw the apples? My version of the movie. This is that story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After**

_"Danielle! Wait up!"_

_"What Gustave? We have to hurry up if we want to see Henry." _

_"I'm going as fast as I can." _

_Finally they arrived at the lake where they were supposed to meet their best friend Henry. They saw Henry sitting at the edge of the lake with his personal guard, he had to have one since he was the prince of France. _

_"Henry!"_

_"Gustave! Dani!"_

_"You ready to play?"_

_"Yeah."_

CACKA DOODLE-DOO!

Danielle de Barbarac woke up with a start, she smiled as she remembered her dream, more like a memory of when she was a little girl. She hadn't seen Henry since she was eight and her Papa died, after that day Henry got busy with tutors and couldn't come anymore. She missed him dearly for she always had a little crush on him, still does after all these years.

She got up and went and did her chores before going and picking apples in the family orchard, as she was coming back she noticed that a man was trying to steal her papa's horse! As she was running to stop him she dropped the apples she was carrying and picked one up and threw it at him. She hit him in the head knocking him off the horse and on his back. She still threw apples at him while he was trying to talk to her. When he pulled off his hood and she saw who he was she instantly got down and kneel before him.

"Your Highness, I am sorry I did not see you there."

"Your aim suggests other wise."

While Danielle was kneeling and speaking Henry was wondering where he had seen her before and that she looked very familiar, same with her aim.

"It is alright madam. Here is some money for your silence."

With that the prince was gone and all Danielle could think of was that Henry did forget her after all. After completing her chores and helping with breakfast plus bringing it out to her stepmother and step sisters. Plus being berated by her stepmother for mentioning bringing back Maurice, another servant that was sold to pay for her taxes.

While her step mother and sisters were shopping she was upstairs in a room with her other childhood best friend, Gustave, while she was changing into a courtier dress.

"Have you lost your marbles? Do you know what the punishment is for a servant to dress above their rank, five days in the stock tank."

"I know but I have to save Maurice. Now hand me that dress I have to get dressed."

"No one is going to believe you, your to nice."

"Yeah well no one is going to believe a servant with twenty gold francs is not a thief either. Now don't laugh."

Danielle came out from behind the curtain and showed Gustave what she looked like.

"The shoes are too big. All this fabric and I still feel naked."

"I don't think anyone is going to be looking at your feet. Now come on we must do something with your hair or no one is going to believe that you're a real courtier."

With that Gustave took her to chair and sat her down while he did her hair. After he was done she left with the money looking for the courtyard where she knew that they would be taking them out of. As she looked over a bridge she saw them she went down to where they were and stopped the man driving the horse.

"Excuse me sir, but that man is my servant and I wish to buy him back."

"Sorry miss but he is already been sold and on his way to the Americas. Now move out."

"I demand that you release him at once or I'll go straight to the King."

"The King is the one who sold him. NOW MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Is that anyway to talk to a lady?"

"Your Highness I've got orders to send the thiefs to the Americas."

"They are not thiefs at least those who are cannot help it."

"Ok enlighten us."

**(I apologize for leaving this out)**

"If you suffer your people to be ill educated from infancy then punish them for which crimes their first education disposed them to, can it not be concluded, Sire that you first make them thieves then punish them?"

"There you have it. Release him."

"But sire."

"I said release him."

When the man released Maurice, Danielle went over to him and told him to meet her at the bridge then loudly told him to get the horses ready.

"Thank you My Lord."

She started to leave the courtyard when Prince Henry came up to her and started following her.

"Have we met before?"

"No Your Highness we have not."

"I thought I knew all the courtiers in the area." _Why does she look so familiar like I have seen her before_

"I am not from around here I am visiting a cousin."

"Oh really. Who?"

"My cousin."

"I know that but who is your cousin."

"The only one I have Your Highness."

"Are you seriously not giving me your name?" _I think I know who this is, but it couldn't be could it?_

"Yes Your Majesty I am sorry. But I must go."

"Wait give me a name, any name." _I think that I know who this is now all I have to do is wait and see what name she gives me_

"Comtesse Nicole de Lancret sire."

"Ok." _Yep it's Dani_

"Now I must go Your Highness."

"Wait you said your name was Nicole de Lancret correct?"

"Yes that was what I said."

"Ok I want you to visit the castle more ok Dani." _Let's see if she falls for it._

"Of course I will...wait what did you call me?"

"You heard me _Danielle_."

Realization struck Danielle as she now knew that she was caught Henry recognized her.

"You recognize me Your Highness."

"Henry, Dani call me Henry."

"Ok Henry. I was afraid that you didn't recognize me anymore."

"I will admit it took a few minutes. Please come for a walk with me."

"Oh but I can not do that I must get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes my step-mother would be angry if I did not return soon."

"Ok. Isn't your step-mother Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent?"

"Yes it is why?"

"No reason just curious."

"Ok well I must be going. Goodbye Henry."

"Goodbye Dani."

With that Danielle left and met up with Maurice, who gave her a knowing look. When they got back to the Manor and were walking up the field Maurice's wife saw them and started running to them sobbing with Paulette closely following, soon they were all in a big group hug.

When she went in and started to do some cleaning her step-mother corned her and started asking about the horse that the prince stole that morning. After that she finished her chores and heard that the Prince made it a royal decree that anyone going to the Americas must be compensated.

_Meanwhile at the Palace_

Right after Danielle left Henry was still watching in her direction when he heard his mother.

"Oh Henry dear, your back your Father would like a word with you, more than a word actually."

"He usually does Mother I'll be right in."

"Alright dear."

After talking with his Father saying that he didn't want the crown he was taking a walk in the gardens with his Mother.

"Mother, do you remember that little girl I used to play with when I was younger with another boy our age?"

"Yes I do why?"

"I saw her today."

"Really you saw little Dani."

"Yes but she is not so little anymore Mother. Did you know her step-mother is the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent?"

"No I did not. Whenever the Baroness comes into town it just her and her two daughters. I do remember her marrying someone I never did find out who I just know that he died about two weeks after they married."

"Mother something doesn't feel right about that situation."

"I know how you feel Henry but I don't think there is anything that we can do."

Right then his Father came around the corner.

"Now Henry I think that throwing that marriage on you is a bit stressful. So we are going to hold a ball in five days in honor of signore DaVinchi and on midnight you will announce the bride of your choice or I will for you."

"Really Father?"

"Yes really."

"Thank you Father. But what about Spain."

"I will deal with Spain, you have bigger things to worry about."

"I already have a bride in mind."

"And who might that be?"

"Dani."

"You mean that little girl you used to play with when you were small? You haven't seen her in years not since you were eight Henry."

"I know Father, but I saw her today in the courtyard."

"You did? What was she doing here? Where has she been?"

"I think that she has been here in France the entire time Father. She said that her step-mother was the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent."

"How all I have ever seen is her two daughters, Marguite and Jaqueline. Marguite is just like her mother but Jaqueline is a sweet girl."

"Yes I could tell this afternoon."

"You saw them too."

"Yes after I ran, my horse lost a shoe and I need one so I took a horse from a stable I came upon and that afternoon before I returned to the castle I returned the horse and talked to the Baroness and her daughters came out. When I said that I might have given her servant a shock and I described her she didn't say anything about her being her step-daughter though I know for a fact that the girl I saw was Dani."

"How do you know that it was her you saw this morning?"

"Simple no one has the that good of an arm and aim as she does."

"She hit you?"

"Yes with apples but I deserved it. I was stealing her Father's horse and I had my cloak hood up so she did not know that it was me."

"Ok in the morning if you want you may ride out there and see her if you wish I would love to see her again and don't forget Gustave. Oh Henry tell me why did you stop going out and playing with them?"

"Mother you know why. After her Father died I went up to the Manor and saw her crying on Gustave and my little eight year old heart couldn't stand it that the girl I had a crush on liked a different boy."

The next morning Henry and his personal guard Capt. Laurent went out to the Manor de Barabac to see Danielle. When they got to the Manor and knocked on the door the man who Danielle freed the day before, Maurice, opened the door and bowed when he saw who was at the door.

"Hello Your Highness is there something I could help you with?"

"Yes Maurice you could tell Danielle that I am here."

"I am sorry Your Highness but she is not here."

"What do you mean she is not here?"

"She is out in the woods collecting truffles."

"Isn't that a servant's work?"

"Yes Your Highness."

"Ok thank you. Which way did she go?"

"South Your Highness in the direction of the lake."

"Ok thank you. Wait can you answer me a question."

"I will try my best."

"Is Danielle being treated well here."

"My Lord, she is being treated as a servant."

"WHAT!"

"Yes Your Highness for the past ten years. Since right after her Father past."

"Ok thank you Maurice."

With that Henry left and headed in the direction of the lake, the Baroness didn't even know that he had visited. When he reached the lake he saw her swimming in the lake. He didn't want to disturb her, so he sent a messenger ahead to the palace to tell the King and Queen what he had just learned and that he would be bringing Danielle to palace. When the messenger was gone he knew that he would have to call out to her.

"Dani!"

"AHHHH!"

"Dani!"

The prince took to the water at hearing her scream when he got to her, he helped her to the shore and wrapped her in his cloak.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I am ok Your Highness. You just startled me is all."

"It's Henry Dani."

"Sorry Henry. What are you doing here?"

"I went by the Manor but Maurice told me that you were out here. I came to talk to you about what you have done for the past ten years."

"Ok what do you want to talk about."

"Why you have worked like a servant."

"What do you mean?"

"Dani do not lie to me."

"Why do you even care you abandoned me when I needed you the most. So why do you even care!"

**Oooh Cliffy! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys don't forget to review thanks! Sorry if the words are to "modern"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After**

What happened last time:

_"I went by the Manor but Maurice told me that you were out here. I came to talk to you about what you have been doing for the past ten years."_

_"Ok what do you want to talk about."_

_"Why you have been working like a servant."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Dani do not lie to me."_

_"Why do you even care you abandoned me when I needed you the most. So why do you even care!"_

"I care because you are my best friend Dani."

"If I was your best friend you wouldn't have abandoned me so."

"For that I am sorry."

"No I am sorry Henry, I should not have yelled at you so."

"No I deserved it for how I have treated you these past ten years."

With that they hugged and everything was like it used to be two best friends just hanging out at the lake. They sat down on the sand and just talked for about an hour when the topic of Danielle's treatment came up again.

"So Dani, Maurice told me that you have been treated like a slave for the past ten years?"

"Yes Henry that is true."

"How come you didn't come to me and tell me that your step-mother was doing this?"

"How could I? You just disappeared almost. I mean you didn't even come to the funeral."

"But I did."

"Did what?"

"Come to the funeral. I was in the back and with Capt. Laurent."

"How come I didn't see you?"

"I got there right in time for it to start and left right after. Why do you think that I disappeared?"

"Because you didn't come right after and until a few minutes ago I thought that you didn't even come to the funeral. Besides yesterday is the first day I have seen you since we were eight."

"I did come right after."

"How come you didn't make yourself known?"

"I wanted to, but I saw something that I couldn't handle at eight years old."

"What? What did you see Henry?"

But at that moment Capt. Laurent came back from the woods where he went to give them some privacy.

"Your Highness we really must get back."

"All right Capt."

"Are you coming Dani?"

"Coming where?"

"The palace of sorts my parents would be glorified to see you again."

"But what about my step-mother Henry?"

"Let me deal with her ok?"

"Ok. Let's go Henry."

When they arrived at the palace the King and Queen were waiting outside in the courtyard, when they saw her they both smiled and the Queen hugged her, shocking Danielle. They entered the palace and the King and Queen explained that when they heard that Henry had seen her the day before they were both over joyed because now they would be getting their "daughter" back. Then the topic of Danielle treatment came up, again.

"So Danielle, Henry's note said that you had been treated as a servant these past ten years?"

"Yes, that is right Your Highness."

"Please dear call me Francis in private."

"Ok Fr-Francis."

"Good, now my girl tell me what has been happening these past ten years."

"Well after my Father died, my step-mother moved me to the servants quarters and had me work with the servants. She dressed me as one and basically never treated me as her daughter. Soon all most of the servants left because she couldn't pay them. Soon it was just Paulette, Louise, Maurice, and me. Of course I worked for free I did a bunch of things I took care of the fire and the animals."

"Dear you should not have had to do any of that. You are the daughter of an untitled noble man. You should not have made into a servant."

"It is alright Your Highness I do not mind it."

"You should not have been forced to be a servant even if you like doing the work."

"Ok let's move on to different subjects ok?"

For the rest of the day the four of them chatted and caught up about what has been happening. Danielle didn't make it back to the Manor till almost dark. When she laid down and was waiting for sleep to claim her, she couldn't help but think that today was one of the best days of her life.

**Review please. Oooh Henry almost spilled his secret!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie if I did the Queen would have seen through the lie that Marguarite and Rodmilla told her.**

The next morning Danielle woke up and got all of her chores done as well as prepare her step-families breakfast. As she was doing her chores she was talking to the other servants about what happened yesterday.

"Paulette it was so much fun yesterday talking to him again as well as his parents. It felt like I was a little girl again."

"That is amazing sweetie. I am so happy for you."

"DANIELLE!"

"Coming step-mother."

Danielle walked up to Rodmilla who was in the house and when she arrived she saw that Marguarite and Jacquline was in there as well.

"Yes step-mother?"

"We are going into the court today, I want all of your chores done by the time I get home. Understood?"

"Understood step-mother."

"Alright dismissed."

With that Danielle left and went back outside to continue to work. The three women left about an hour later and the four servants continued to work for another half an hour, when there was a knock on the door. Danielle, who was closet to the door, went and answered it. She saw that it was...Henry!

"Your Highness! What are you doing here?"

"Dani what have I told you? Call me Henry unless we are in public."

"Sorry Henry, force of habit."

"It is alright. So what are you doing today?"

"My chores I must have them done before my step family returns from court."

"They won't be home for hours."

"I don't care Henry I have to get them done."

"Nope as the Crown Prince of France, you have to do what I say, and I say that we go out for a picnic and a horse ride."

" I want to. But what if we get caught? By anyone and then they could tell my step-mother."

"You will be with the Crown Prince of France, I can have someone make sure that no one tells your step-mother."

"Are you sure?"

"I am more than sure Dani."

"Alright just as long as I am back before my step-mother or in time to finish my chores I still have a couple left."

"How about you finish your chores and then we shall go?"

"Are you sure Henry?"

"Yes I am sure Dani. I will wait as long as needed."

"Ok I shall be right back. Do you want to come inside and sit at the table and see the others I am sure that they have missed you?"

"Yes I would love that Dani."

Danielle lead Henry into the diningroom and had him sit down in a chair and went and told the others that he was here before she went to go finish her chores. The other servants kept Henry entertained till Danielle had finished her chores. They were telling him all about how much they missed him and what they had been up to for the past years.

Finally after about an hour Danielle was done with her chores and ready to leave the house. She went and saw that Henry was talking to Louise about when him and Danielle were children. She asked him if he was ready and when he replied that he was they left after saying good-bye and Henry promising to come and visit more often even if he had to sneak onto the property.

After they left they headed by foot into the woods and just walked and talked until they came upon a meadow. They put down a blanket and then sat down and placed the basket down. Henry pulled out all the food and drinks. When Danielle saw the food and drinks she started to laugh. Henry looked at her a little funny then when he saw the food and thought about it for a minute he too started to laugh. It was the same kind of food that they had when they were children and had picnics. They spent the rest of the day hanging out and talking and laughing and just acting like no time had passed.

They were heading back to the manor it was almost dark out again Danielle knew that she would be in trouble if she was caught. She snuck in and snuck into her bed and fell asleep. Not knowing how much her life is going to be changing the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry its been awhile. Anyway I have been told that I'm making this story to modern so I will try to work on that and I apologize for that, that was not my intention.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After**

When Danielle woke up the next morning, it was to a broom to the face from her step-mother, she saw that her family was standing above her glaring at her, except for Jacqueline.

"What?"

"Where is our breakfast you insufferable girl?"

"You have two hands go make it yourself."

"Why you little- Jacqueline go make breakfast."

"What? Of course it's starting."

Jacqueline went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast while, Rodmilla glared at Danielle who had rolled over and went back to sleep.

A little while later while Danielle was doing her chores she heard Louise**(?)** calling to her from a window.

"Oh mistress, come quick it's horrible!"

When Danielle entered the room she saw a horrific sight, Marguite was trying on her mother's dress!

"What is it that you think that you are doing?"

"What after this morning you think that you are still going to the masque tonight."

"Those are my mother's."

"Yes and she is dead isn't she."

At that moment Danielle snapped, stormed toward Marguite while glaring at that Danielle punched her in the face and she went flying over the bed**(who else loves this moment)** while screaming.

"I'll knock your teeth in!"

After Marguite stood up she climbed over the bed and ran out of the room with Danielle hot on her heels. They run all over the house and finally into the dinning room by the fire. Marguite picked up Danielle's copy of _Utopia_ that her father and given her on his last trip. Marguite held it over the fire as Danielle begged her not to through it in.

"Think about it Danielle, your mother's shoes or your father's book, though neither will keep you from a sound lashing."

With that said Danielle slowly handed the Baroness the shoes, then watched in horror as Marguite threw the book into the fire. She screamed and ran towards it but was held back by her stepmother. She watched sobbing as her book was being burned right in front of her eyes.

A bit later she is laying on her bed while Jacqueline is sitting above her tending to her wounds.

"You brought this apon yourself, you know that right? Though it was funny seeing Marguite's feet going over her head like that."

Both girls started to laugh though Danielle had to stop because of the pain. She silently cries as she thinks that she won't be able to see Henry anymore because her stepmother will probably watch her closely to make sure she doesn't sneak off. Also she won't be able to go to the masque tonight.

Jacqueline knew that she had to help her stepsister, even if it ment getting into trouble. After she was done helping Danielle, she went into town under the guise of buying more material for Marguite. When she arrived in town she went into the courtyard and walked up to one of the guards.

"Hello I would like an audience with the Prince."

"He is not taking visitors now."

"Please tell him it is about a friend of his."

Capt. Laurent was a few feet from them and overheard this conversation, he walked over and addressed Jacqueline.

"You said about a friend of the Prince?"

"Yes sir, my stepsister."

"Now what is your name madam?"

"Jacqueline de Ghent."

"The daughter of the Baroness de Ghent?"

"Yes she is mother."

"Follow me madam."

Jacqueline followed the guard through the halls into a sitting room. He gestured to a chair and had her sit, which she did, then he walked out and returned about ten minutes later with Prince Henry and the King and Queen of France.

Jacqueline immediately stood up and curtsied to the royals then stood back up. The Queen gestured for her to sit back down while they also sat down, which she did. The Queen looked at the girl in front of her, _she seems to be shy I bet her mother dotes on her sister_, she smiled at the girl.

"Well Jacqueline, what is it you wanted to tell us?"

"Y-your Majesties, tonight at the masque my stepsister will be unable to attend."

"What? Why?"

"This morning my stepmother had her whi-whipped because she woke up late and punched my sister in the face because she was stealing her mother's dress and shoes that she was going to where tonight, also my sister insulted my stepsister's mother."

"She punched your sister?"

"Yes Your Highness, right in the face."

"Why do you tell us this information?"

"It is because I have never like how my mother and sister treat her that way, but I was afraid that they would do the same to me. I help her when possible, though she does not know it, sometimes I will clean my room, or work my fire. I even brush my hair too."

"That is kind of you."

"Thank you Your Majesty. My mother is trying to have Your Highness propose to Marguite, though I know that it will never work."

"Oh how do you know it will not work?"

"It is because Your Highness, that you are in love with my stepsister."

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell by the way you rushed in here earlier, I am sorry if I over stepped my boundaries."

She bowed her head, waiting to here the Prince call for the guards to take her to the dungeons, but that did not happen, instead all she heard was silence. She looked up and saw that the Prince was shocked as well as the King and the Queen was smiling down at her.

"You did out step, but I think that we can pardon you this time."

"Thank you Your Majesty."

"Where is your stepsister now?"

"Right now she is at the manor."

"Alright, I want you to do this for me. Go home pack a bag for yourself and your stepsister, then once it becomes dark, you and your stepsister will leave the manor and meet a carriage on the road outside of the gate. It will bring you here where you will both be safe, understood?"

"Yes Your Majesty, but what about the masque tonight?"

"Say that you are feeling ill, then when your mother and sister leave, you will meet the carriage instead of during the night alright?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

With that said Jacqueline left the palace and went back to the manor, she told her mother that there was nothing worthy of her sister. Awhile later she told her mother that she was feeling ill and could not attend tonight, her mother did not care. While her mother and sister were getting ready she packed up all of her most prized possessions, then went and did the same for Danielle including her mother's dress and shoes that she hid from her mother and sister. After they left she went to Danielle and told her that it was time to go, she grabbed the two bags and left the house with Danielle right behind her, confused as ever.

When they reached the gate and Danielle saw the carriage she became even more confused, she turned to her stepsister and gave her a questioning look.

"I will explain, when we arrive."

About an hour later they pulled up to the servant's entrance of the palace, they went in and one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting were standing there obviously waiting for them. She led them to a dressing room where some other ladies-in-waiting took Danielle to get her cleaned up, when she reentered the room she saw her mother's wedding dress and shoes waiting by the mirror, she gasped surprised. The main lady-in-waiting took her and helped her change into the dress and then did her hair and make-up. When she finally slipped her shoes on her feet and turned to look in the mirror, she was taken back by how beautiful she was. **(imagine Danielle at the masque)** At that moment Jacqueline came back in, in her costume she was a horse, she took one look at Danielle and smiled so big Danielle thought that her face may crack.

The two entered the ball, unnoticed, thankfully, Danielle didn't know that Henry was about to make an announcement, all she knew was that Jacqueline dragged her from the manor and had her dressed up just so she could avoid her stepmother, and see the love of her life propose to another woman, who just may be her stepsister!

"Attention welcomed guests, this night is honor signore da Vinci."

Everyone claps as the artist waves to everyone from where he is standing the crowd.

"Now it is time to announce the Prince's engagement. May I present the Crown Prince of France and his betrothed Danielle de Barbarac!"

Rodmilla was fuming _how dare she do that_ she stormed into the aisle just as Danielle was walking past, she grabbed her arm and pulled her back roughly to where Danielle stumbled and hit the floor. Instantly Jacqueline and Capt. Laurent were there to help her up and passed her to Henry who took her hand and glared at the Baroness.

"Watch yourself Baroness!"

"But sire, she is but a servant in my house, has been for the past ten years."

Everyone in attendance gasped at that, they were even more shocked by what came out of the Prince's mouth.

"I know that, I also know that you forced to become a servant after her father died. That her father was Auguste de Barbarac a Baron and her mother was Comtesse Nicole de Lancret. I also know that you are her stepmother."

"Yo-your Hi-highness I do-do not und-understand."

"I know everything, about how you have treated her these past ten years, even how you treat your own daughter."

Henry brought Danielle up to the stage and stood there next the King and Queen, Danielle bowed to.

"Your Majesties."

"Hello Danielle, now Baroness, you are to be stripped of your title and you and your horrible daughter are to be shipped to the America's on the next available boat. Unless by some miracle someone speaks for you."

The Baroness looked around at everyone and no one looked her in the eye.

"It seems like everyone is out-of-town. But what about Jacqueline she helped with many things."

"I don't know what you are talking about mother, I'm just here for the food remember."

"I'll speak for her, after all she is my stepmother."

"She slowly walked up to her stepmother and looked at her.

"I want you to know that I will never think of you after this day, but you will think of me everyday of your life."

"How long may that be?"

"All I ask Your Majesties is that you show her the same courtesy that they showed to me."

Danielle walked back up to the stage and stood there smiling at Henry, happy that she finally got her happy ending and had her old friend back. She spent the rest of the night dancing and spending time with Henry and Jacqueline who had a male suitor as well, Capt. Laurent!

**That's it I may make an epilogue of the wedding and what happened to Rodmilla and Marguite plus one for a few years in the future it depends on how many reviews I get so I know that people are actually reading my stories. Don't forget to review and tell me if you want an epilogue or not please and thank you!**


	5. Epilogue

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while I was caught up with NaNoWriMo. Here is the epilogue it's going to be about the wedding. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After**

Danielle couldn't believe it, it was her wedding day! She was in her bed chambers with her ladies-in-waiting, she was waiting for Jacqueline to show up so she could get ready. She heard a knock on her door and her head lady went to go answer it for her. When she returned she was accompanied by Jacqueline and two suprising faces... Paulette and Louise!

"Paulette! Louise! What ever are you doing here?"

"We came to see you dressed my dear."

Danielle stood up and went to hug her stepsister, before hugging her mother figures while smiling.. When they broke the embrace Danielle walked over to her wardrobe and removed her wedding dress from it's place. Then she preceded to let her ladies-in-waiting and Jacqueline help her get dressed.

After she was in her dress, they waited till a guard came and told them it was time to leave the palace to head the Chapel for the service. They headed out of the castle and towards the carriage, they climbed in and headed towards the Chapel. When they arrive the door is opened and they are all helped out of the carriage by two other familiar faces, Maurice and Gustav! Danielle smiled and hugged her best friend and father figure.

"Gustav! Maurice! I have ever so missed the both of you!"

After they were done with their greetings they headed inside the stone building to see that everyone of the court was in attendance. Soon it was time, she felt her ladies-in-waiting grab the bottom of her dess and Maurice pulled her veil down after kissing her on the cheek for luck. She started to walk down the aisle. As she walked she observed all the guests in attendance, she saw all of her friends that became family and the court. She also saw the King and Queen, sitting on their thrones, she even spotted Princess Gabriella and her husband! She looked towards the front and saw the Pope and her love, Henry.

She thought about all that has happened since their engagment was revealed. With her stepmother and stepsister both sent to work in palace laundry and having them fall in the blue dye on their first day. How Capt. Laurent had started courting Jacqueline! The two young women had become close over the last few weeks.

Finally she reached her groom. She took his out stretched hand and smiled at him. They both kneeled and listened to the Pope give his speech, each doing as they were told. By the time the service was finished and her and Henry were married, all she wanted to do was remove this uncomfortable dress. After the Pope was finished speaking they turned towards each other and Henry lifted her veil, then leaned in and kissed the love of his life. When they broke away it was to cheers, they stood up and looked out towards the crowd and walked back down the aisle and towards the carriage that is supposed to take them on their honeymoon. All Danielle could think was that she was happy she got her old friend back!

**I know it's short and not a whole bunch of dialogue, but I wanted this to be short. Review and tell me what you think because this story is now over. **


End file.
